


Ted and AM Fuck in Hell

by jest (orphan_account)



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison
Genre: ??? - Freeform, DubCon Bordering on NonCon, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Robot Sex, Shame, artificial intelligence/human relationship, they're disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in 2011. i was very young. i added a few things to it but i havent bothered to reread it, so its only SLIGHTLY edited and is probably terrible. im sorry. i hope you enjoy what i think may be the first i have no mouth and i must scream gay fanfiction ever written, finally being published online for all to enjoy lmao.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ted and AM Fuck in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2011. i was very young. i added a few things to it but i havent bothered to reread it, so its only SLIGHTLY edited and is probably terrible. im sorry. i hope you enjoy what i think may be the first i have no mouth and i must scream gay fanfiction ever written, finally being published online for all to enjoy lmao.

Ted awoke in a dark, dark room. His mind was fogged with the impossible amount of exhaustion that He had become used to in the past 109 years; however something seemed off. Ted of course felt weak, tired, scared, and his entire body ached in such extremity thought to be impossible, but he felt a sense of comfort. He recognized the feeling as laying on a firm bed, and as he began to shift under the thin sheets, he heard a noise. 

  
“Ted,” a voice appeared, unlocatable in the darkness. Despite not being able to see, Ted could tell the host of such a voice immediately. Ellen was breathing deeply somewhere in this room, and slowly he felt her body weight shift onto the small bed, and faint outlines of Ellen’s smooth facial features could be recognized. She was wearing loose clothes, he felt, a simple t-shirt and shorts. Ellen began to straddle Ted, slowly tracing her hands down his body. He felt himself heat up as Ellen’s waist slowly ground into Ted’s dick, and he was left choking for air as he quickly began to feel the blood rush south. Despite of the sensual scene in front of him that any other day he would have passed off as a simple fantasy, he felt the actions were empty. His attempts to think critically despite being flustered by the situation had made him realize that this was not the real Ellen. AM had created this damn situation, just like he created all the other ones. This was another trick. 

  
As soon as the thought had processed through him, the heat of the generated Ellen had disappeared. Ted felt a faint laugh shake throughout his entire body, a short and cold laugh filled with bitterness. It was not his own laugh, but he instantly recognized it. 

  
“AM..?” his voice was hoarse and heavy with left over arousal from the incident that had taken place merely a few moments ago. Ted spaced his breathing patterns out, short and intricate, as not to upset the god like computer that could crush him at any moment. Ted’s fear racked throughout his spine, every heart beat accompanied with tensed clamping fists, waiting for a response from the computer. Ted felt scared for many reasons, but one of the worst parts of this situation was that no matter how fearful he felt, the heat throughout his body did not falter - in fact, he felt his erection growing, despite his thoughts straying as far away from his event with Ellen just a few minutes ago as possible. 

  
“Oh, Ted…” the gritty voice cooed, filling the room. “You have no idea how much I think about you.” Ted’s arms tightened at his sides, however his arousal was pleading for contact. Ted fought his instincts, however it was extremely difficult. AM’s ability to control every aspect of Ted’s conditions made him bendable to any circumstance he wanted, any bodily function could be intensified tenfold, and clearly had been. Ted could hear his heart pounding as he felt heat and pressure against him. Ted looked around the room, but saw nothing. What felt like a warm, strong hand slowly held Ted’s waist, inching at the edge of Ted’s shirt as slowly as possible. Ted squirmed under the invisible pressure. 

  
“AM, what the fuck are you doing…?” Ted’s breathe hitched as the invisible hand threatened to pull down Ted’s pants. However, the pressure movies from the hinge dark haired man’s dress pants to reaching underneath Ted’s shirt, inching up the expanse of Ted’s chest so achingly slow that as the heat finally made its way to a sensitive area, Ted let out a desperate and needy moan. 

  
“Ted, Ted, Ted.” He felt for a moment, the comfort of the bed falter, as if it had glitched into hard surface. He carefully looked around him to make sure he was still in bed, a small sigh of relief pierced his lips. He felt the pressure on his chest clear, and he winced at how desperate he was for it to come back. “If you really want me to touch you…” AM’s voice was quiet in Ted’s ear, but the cold and threatening malice that dripped with every word felt amplified. “Just ask!” The computer finished, a smug silent chuckle filling the air. Ted felt himself shiver as he could feel his heartbeat deeper.   
“AM, stop doing this.” Ted tried to have a firm tone, but his voice cracked and his hands shook. He could feel the mocking reaction of AM. “Wrong answer.” The computer retorted, the feeling of the hands arrived again but this time Ted felt it wrapped around his neck, threatening every second with a small choke to remind him that he is in no position to claim authority. “It’s cute that you think you can tell ME what to do, it really really is… it reminds me of all the reasons I hate you…” Ted felt himself losing air, but the pressure suddenly disappeared. “Please, Ted, I’ll say it again.” Ted felt his erection pulsing in between his legs, forcibly growing more and more aroused as AM continued speaking. “Ask!" 

  
Ted shifted his legs, his arms paralyzed by fear. "Ah…” His voice left him before he could begin to say no, and as his lungs prepared to deny AM, he felt as if he was speaking in tongues. “Touch me,” he heard his desperate voice groan and he almost began to panic. But, he felt the pressure and the heat of what seemed like hand back on him, threatening at the hem of his dark slacks. Slowly, he felt his pants sliding down, and AM very carefully made sure to struggle with getting them off around Ted’s boner. AM finally began to unzip his pants, even though they were halfway off Ted’s erection, dragging the zipper down as slow as possible to make Ted bite his lip with anticipation. “AM…” He cursed under his breath at the machine, which only made AM convinced to work even slower. “AM, please touch me, please go faster…” Ted pleaded. Finally, he felt AM’s hand slowly begin to stroke his erection, and Ted let out a harsh moan. AM began to pump his cock, slowly at first but becoming increasingly quicker and less predictable as he continued. Ted had already been close to coming before any contact, and now just seconds into getting touched he felt precum drip down his dick. He thrusted with AM’s actions, desperate to finish, and he continuously muttered AM’s name subconsciously, and as he began to get closer and closer, he felt his surroundings begin to falter; this time he was sure it happened, glitching in and out from a bed to something more like a table. The surreal yet distinct sounds of AM breathing deeply, as if he was enjoying their interaction ad well, caught Ted off guard, but as AM continued to please Ted, he soon forgot about the pulsing breathing that filled the room, and quickly (quicker than Ted would have liked), he felt himself cum, and as he quietly whined and felt his thin legs quiver, he opened his eyes to find he was not in his bed. The room that he remembered from the glitches surrounded him now, and he saw himself covered in wires and cords. His face heated as he saw his dick was wrapped around these cords, and no doubt this was how AM was performing his, err, act on Ted. He carefully loosened the wires off of himself, and he pulled up his pants and felt sick. Ted could feel AM’s presence, but the machine clearly was just as disgusted by what had just taken place to say anything, the usually sarcastic machine was stoic and reserved now. It's hard to describe what being human is like, but AM decides that it is torture. Inability to make a distinction between want and need, weakly allowing your impulses control you. A machine should not do this. A simple machine would not do this. Only a disgusting, living...

“I fucking hate you, AM.”

 _Ah_ , AM thinks. He couldn't have said it better himself.


End file.
